Cole who?
by Jack Cross
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like with two of Kyra? Please Review and let me know what you think.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, only the few people I've created. **

**A/N: I've had this rattling around in my head for years now, figured I'd just get it out of my system. **

"You really think your gonna scare a burglar off with a lightsaber?" asked Cheyenne Montgomery. She, her husband Van, and her mother Reba Hart were standing on their stairs.

"I will if I use the force," came Van's reply as he activated the toy sword, lighting up a section of the dark stars with a blue light. Another rattle came from the kitchen as they moved down the stairs and into the main living room. They moved into the kitchen, ready to swing at whatever was waiting on them. A shadow like figure dove away from the kitchen window and behind the island in the middle of the room. Reba reached over and flipped on the lights as the three of them converged on the island.

"Got ya!" shouted Van as he came around the edge near the refrigerator, lightsaber held over his head, ready to hit someone.

"Are you seriously using a lightsaber?" asked the teen that was propped against the oven, his hands held up in surrender. The teen was ragged, looking like someone who had lived on the street. A small backpack sat in his lap, making it look like the teen was ready to protect it at all costs. He was barefoot and his jeans were torn.

An hour later the whole house was lit up. The teen was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, his arms rapped around his pack like a parent protecting a small child. Everyone in the household was standing around in the kitchen, except for Reba who sat in the chair next to the teen.

"You're going to have to tell me your name sometime," said Reba, breaking the uneasy silence. The teen didn't respond, but rather lowered his chin onto his pack. He looked sorrowful, like he was full of regret. Suddenly, Brock and Barbra Jean burst in through the kitchen door.

"Alright, where is the little snot nosed punk?" asked Brock before his eyesight settled on the teen.

"I have half a mind to call the cops right now young man, what where you thinkin' when you broke in here?" said Brock, almost ranting.

"Knock it off Brock, the kid's had a rough night as it is and you're about as intimidating as a tooth pick," said Reba.

"He is a sinner, do you know what we do to sinners in our church, huh? We pray for them," said Barbra Jean. Kyra rolled her eyes as she leaned against the refrigerator.

"That's still not very intimidating," she said. The teen sat up slightly, unzipping his pack in the process.

"Maim, I'm sorry for disturbing your night and entering your house without permission. But I was trying to get a closer look is all," he said, speaking up for the first time since being caught. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a set of papers and offered them to Reba.

"Just have a look, and you'll never have to worry about seeing me again," he said. Reba reached out and took the papers from the teen. She looked through them, puzzlement and shock filling her.

"These can't be real," she said, looking up at the teen. But she could only find truth in his eyes.

"Every bit of them are," came his reply. Reba returned her attention to the papers and re read them. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Brock, you may want to see these," she said, holding them out. Brock took them and read the papers, holding them close so the others couldn't read over his solder. Then he looked at the teen.

"If this is some kind of joke," he said.

"What would I have to gain by lying?" asked the teen, interrupting Brock with a slight irritation in his voice. Brock returned to his shocked silence.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Cheyenne.

"Your not going to believe this…"


	2. Revelation

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Can someone please tell me the exact number of Barbra Jean's beanie baby collection? Its been bugging me for a while now.  
><strong>

"He's what?" asked Cheyenne in disbelief. Everyone had reacted to the words that had just spilled from Brock's mouth, everyone but Kyra.

"It's all here: birth records, adoption records, even your mother's and my signatures," said Brock, still reeling from the information. Reba watched the teen with a new scene. A few moments ago he had been some bum who had broken into her house, now he was her son.

"So where does he fall in?" asked Kyra, her voice sounding like a friend was staying the night.

"Between Cheyenne and Jake," said Reba, not taking her eyes off the teen. Kyra's eyes widened as her mother's words sank in.

"You mean he's?" she asked. Reba merely nodded. Kyra had to study herself against the refrigerator as she looked on at the teen. Standing, the teen swung his pack over his solder.

"I'll keep to my promise now and be on way, sorry again for breaking into your place and giving you a heart attack maim," said the teen as he turned to leave. Reba shook her head as she stood herself.

"Cole, I think its best you stay here until we get this sorted out," she said. Cole turned and looked back at his mother.

"I don't want to seem like a free loader maim, I'd rather sleep outside anyway," he said.

"Wait. Mom this guy just showed up out of the blue, handed you a few papers and now your offering him to stay the night?" asked Cheyenne. Reba merely shrugged.

"What can I say Cheyenne? He's your brother," came her reply.

"You still never said where he is on the age list anyway," said Van. Reba rolled her eyes slightly.

"We already said that he was between Cheyenne and Jake," said Reba.

"Where is that exactly?" asked Cheyenne, still not getting what they were saying.

"He's my twin you idiots!" shouted Kyra, at the end of her rope with her sister and brother in law.

"There are two Kyra's now?" asked Jake, fear and defeat in his voice.

"That's sexual discrimination," said Cole in a partial winning voice. Kyra looked at her newly discovered sibling.

"Your wasting your time, he still has a hard time telling bathrooms apart," said Kyra.

"You know he's right, that is a form of sexual discrimination," said Barbra Jean. Cole cocked his eyebrow at Kyra, who grinned.

"I'll have no more talk, Cole your staying here tonight. Tomorrow we'll go down to the doctor's office and get this all sorted out," she said. Everyone began to file out of the kitchen; Brock and Barbra Jean began to walk out the door.

"Do you like hugs?" asked Barbra Jean as she passed Cole. Cole quickly moved away from the tall, blonde haired woman and fell in near Kyra.

"That tall one, Barbra Jean, is she off her rocker or something?" he asked. Kyra looked back at the kitchen door for a moment.

"She has like a hundred beanie babies and bought herself a very expensive tiara once," said Kyra.

"I don't like her," said Cole as they started to walk out of the kitchen. Kyra grinned slightly.

"I'm starting to think that you and me really are twins," she said. In the living room, Reba had dug a few blankets out and as laying them across the couch.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch," said Reba, her voice slightly upbeat.

"I've slept in boxcars, this will be like staying in a five star hotel," came Cole's reply, his voice containing a hint of humor while at the same time retaining seriousness. Reba sat in a chair while everyone but Cole headed up the stairs.

"So tell me about yourself Cole, it's not every night that you wake up and find your long lost son in the kitchen," said Reba. Cole sat down on the couch and merely shrugged. His hair, either a dark red or a light brown, seamed to shine in the light.

"I don't have much to say maim," he said, not really knowing what to say.

"You must have questions?" asked Reba. Cole looked away for a moment.

"Just one: Why did you guys give me up?" he asked. Reba looked at the blank screen of the TV as she gathered her thoughts.

"When Kyra and you where born, we were told that you were a still born. According to the doctors, you didn't make it and died soon after birth. We never even so much as got a body to bury after that, and we figured that with no one expecting us to have twins we could spare them the grief of a still born child," she said. Cole blinked a few times; he obviously had not been prepared for her response.

"Well someone made a mistake," he said. Reba nodded.

"Cole, I can't imagine what growing up must have been like for you. But I know in my heart that you are that baby boy we were told had died all those years ago. I can't expect you to forgive us, but I can offer you a roof over your head and a place to sleep," said Reba. Cole raised his hand slightly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I've spent five years looking for you guys, and I finally found you. You don't know how happy I am right now," he said. Reba stood and patted Cole on the solder before she started up the stairs.

"Thanks again, maim," said Cole, looking over the back of the couch.

"Cole, I think its best you start calling me Mom like everyone else," she said before switching off the lights.


	3. Welcome to the Family

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: A few chapters after this one will be based on episodes from different seasons, please forgive me for mistakes!**

Kyra descended the stairs, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The smell of eggs and bacon had awoken her from her sleep only a few moments before. For a moment, she thought of the previous night's events as nothing more then a dream. This was quickly dashed as she saw the makeshift bed on the couch and Cole's backpack near his pillow.

It wasn't that she disapproved of Cole, in fact her initial contact and interactions with him had gone very well. It was that she hadn't had very much interaction with him all. Kyra didn't have a doubt that Cole had habits, thoughts, and opinions that had yet to be reviled. After all, he wouldn't be the first sibling to annoy her.

"Ah Kyra, your awake," said Reba as she walked into the kitchen. Reba stood behind the counter cooking while Jake sat at the end of the island waiting on toast to pop out of the toaster. Cole sat at one of the seats along the island. He had showered and borrowed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from van. His hair retained more red now that it was clean. Kyra took the seat next to Cole and waited for the food to be finished cooking.

"How do you like your eggs Cole?" asked Reba as she worked the eggs. Cole blinked once as he raised his head from the palms of his hands.

"Anyway is good," he said.

"So what do plan on doing today?" asked Kyra as she raised a glass of orange juice to her lips. Cole shrugged before he returned his chin to his palms.

"I don't know after the trip to the doctor's office. Is there a library around here?" he asked. Kyra nearly spat her orange juice as she struggled to keep from choking.

"I know of one, we'll check it out after the doctor's office," she said. Cole grinned slightly, knowing that they had a lot in common. Cheyenne entered the kitchen and approached Kyra.

"Your in my seat," she said, expecting Kyra to move. Kyra looked around the kitchen before looking at Cole.

"Do you hear someone talking?" she asked. Cole shrugged.

"Must be the wind," came his reply. Cheyenne crossed her arms and took a stance.

"Mom this is ridicules, not only are there two of Kyra now but the freeloader is stealing Van's clothes," she said in a winning tone. Reba glared at her eldest daughter.

"I gave him the clothes to wear, what did you expect his old clothes were in ruins," she replied. The door opened and Barbra Jean walked in.

"Morning neighbors, I just stopped by to give the newest member of our family a mini angel and a hug," she said, placing a small angel statuette on the counter and advancing on Cole with arms held out. Cole looked between Kyra and Reba with his eyebrow cocked.

"Seriously, how is possible that she's not being swarmed with squirrels?" he asked. Kyra shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I were you I'd stay out of arm's reach with her. Once she gets a grip she never lets go," said Kyra. Cole returned his attention to the advancing blonde.

"Run?"

"Run." Cole turned and sprinted out of the kitchen with Barbra Jean following close behind. They ran through the living room and out the front door, with Cole jumping onto the edge of the porch and over the bushes next to the porch. Barbra Jean ran out and around the bushes in an effort to follow. Brock entered the kitchen while everyone else was watching the chase occur.

"What are we looking at?" he asked. No one looked at him.

"Cole doesn't like hugs," said Kyra as Cole came running back into the living room. Barbra Jean came running behind him.

"I told you I don't like hugs!" Cole hollered as he ran into the kitchen, slipped passed Brock, and ran out the back door. Barbra Jean followed, plowing through Brock as she barreled out the door.

"You ok coach?" asked Van as he hurried in, carrying Elizabeth. Brock groaned as he haled himself to his feet.

"I say we sign both of them up for football," he said as everyone began to head out the door. Outside, Barbra Jean was attempting to climb onto one of the car's hood while Cole knelt on the roof of the garage. Kyra grinned when she saw Cole.

"Sweet, I got a twin and he's a free runner," she said. Reba chuckled slightly.

"How did you get up there?" she asked. Cole merely shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess you got to be on your toes in this family," came his reply. Cole lowered himself over the gutter along the edge of the garage's roof and let go, landing on his feet with ease. Like a bull, Barbra Jean turned and charged Cole. But Reba jumped in her way.

"Barbra Jean, I'm sure that Cole will give you a hug when he's ready, but right now he's still getting use to us so can you please knock this off?" she asked. Reluctantly, Barbra Jean finally stopped. She panted as she was out of breath, while Cole hardly breathed like he had so much as walked.

"Thanks for the Angel, by the way," he said. Barbra Jean nodded as she bent over and put her hands on her kneecaps as she breathed hard. Brock turned his attention to Cole.

"Please tell me your going out for sports," he said. Cole simply went and stood next to Kyra.

"No, I never was big on sports. I prefer books," he said. Brock and Van's jaws dropped while Reba and Kyra grinned.

"Well I put a whole bunch of food on, be a shame if it all burned before any of us could get a bite," said Reba everyone but Brock and Barbra Jean began to head back into the kitchen.


	4. Moment in Time

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: This is based off the episode "moment in time". Ive changed a few lines and added some new stuff so please enjoy.**

"Come on, sweet baby, crawl to Aunt Kyra. Crawl to Aunt Kyra, I know can do it. Yes you can, woogie woogie woogie," said Kyra in her baby voice. She sat on the edge of the coffee table, looking at Elizabeth, who sat between her and Cole. In the kitchen, Reba brought up her camera. This didn't escape Cole's notice.

"Camera," he said, sitting up straight.

"Oh so you do have a heart, hope it will stick to the tape," said Reba as both Kyra and Cole sprang to their feet. Unnoticed by them, Elizabeth crawled from between the two of them and behind the couch. Kyra and Cole looked back to where the baby had been, noticed she was gone, and looked around before finding her behind the couch.

"Oh my gosh mom she did it, she crawled!" exclaimed Kyra. Cole stood next to her and grinned while Reba came out of the kitchen.

"You crawled, you big girl, come on do it again. Kyra do your baby talk," said Reba, handling her camera like a new father.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Granny's had some cider," said Kyra, making a bottle motion with her hand. Cole made a face.

"I figured you for a whiskey person mom," he said. Reba rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, both of you," she said as she handed the camera to Kyra and picked up Elizabeth.

"I wanna try and capture all the important moments in Elizabeth's life," said Reba as she rounded the couch and sat the baby back in her original place.

"Sure, just like you did with Jake. The only video we have of him is you going to the hospital to deliver him, and that's only because Dad had a new car," said Kyra. Cole nodded in agreement, even though he had not been around for his younger brother's birth.

"Maybe your right, but we're going to do this for Elizabeth. I wanna do a video for her so later on, she knows how much she meant to us," said Reba. Kyra handed the camera back to her.

"You mean when she runs away she'll know why?" asked Kyra.

"I pretty sure child services uses things like that to keep children away from families," said Cole as the two began to make their way into the kitchen. Reba hurried to be just in front of the stairs before she raised the camera.

"There goes Aunt Kyra and Uncle Cole, off to practice their cheerleading," said Reba. Both of the twins gave her a disgusted look before they disappeared into the kitchen.

"I've got to tell you mom, I think making this video for Elizabeth is an awesome idea," said Cheyenne. Roughly an hour had passed since the incident with the camera had begun and already everyone was gathered into the living room.

"What if I say something stupid on the tape?" asked Van.

"If?" asked both the twins at the same time, this earned them a glare from both Van and Cheyenne. The two merely grinned in response. As Barbra Jean began to ramble about cameras and sets, Cole leaned over to Kyra.

"Bet you five bucks they'll be fighting before this is even over with," he whispered, Kyra cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I don't take fool bets like that," she whispered in response, Cole shrugged before returning his attention to the conversation.

"Ok everyone just act natural and be themselves," said Reba.

"That's impossible, haven't you ever heard of the Heisenberg uncertainty principle? The observer changes the nature of the observed?" asked Kyra.

"No, but I have heard the one about the man from Nantucket," said Van before erupting into laughter at his own joke. He ignored the cringes from the twins as he stuck up his hand for a high five.

"If you don't want to use that arm as a crutch, I'd suggest moving it," said Cole, clearly unhappy with Van at the moment. Van sniffed his armpit before quickly lowering his arm, causing the twins to look at each other.

"Ok, Kyra or Cole, one of you go first," said Reba.

"You really want us to act natural?" asked Cole.

"Yeah," came Reba's reply. The twins shot each other a glance.

"Ok, we're going to the mall," said Kyra before they stood and walked into the kitchen. Cole came to a quick halt.

"Are we seriously gonna let them do this? Who knows how screwed up Elizabeth could be after watching that," he whispered. Kyra merely grinned.

"Oh don't worry, we'll take care of everything," she replied.

Barely a day had passed and already a fight had broken out over the tape, all those who had participated in making the tape, minus Jake, were getting into a heated argument after watching what they said on the tape.

"It would have been nice if you had been more controlling over what's in your pants!" shouted Reba, sparking a heated babble of everyone in the room arguing. But unnoticed to them all, the video continued to roll. None of them noticed Kyra and Cole appear on the screen, until Kyra spoke on the video.

"Hey there Elizabeth," she said. Instantly, the argument quieted down as everyone looked at the TV.

"Kyra and Cole? The twins took the tape!" said Reba, realizing that they had forgotten about the only other two people in the house who could work with the tape.

"No matter what anyone has said before us, we're the only ones you should trust. You see this family has its issues," said Kyra.

"And pluses," said Cole.

"But we know that when we get up in the morning, they'll still be arguing and fighting, and they'll laugh about it later. You coming along has made this place even crazier, but it's taught us that life is messy, unpredictable, tough, and sometimes really great," added Kyra.

"If you haven't noticed yet, watch out for our mom. She'll try to do stuff and be all controlling but," said Cole.

"Its just because she wants you to have a good life," finished Kyra, "We love you kid, hey, I just called someone kid. Woogie woogie woogie." The tape turned off and Reba turned off the TV, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Wow, I didn't know the twins were very close," said Brock. Reba rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding, they're finishing each others sentences. Sometimes it's almost like their telepathically linked," said Reba, "Say anything and I'll whack you with a frying pan," she added when Barbra Jean went to speak up.

"More importantly, no one tell them we saw this tape," Reba finished. Everyone nodded in agreement just as the front door opened and the twins walked in. Everyone turned and stared at the twins for a moment.

"What?" they asked at the same time, just before everyone in the room rushed them.

"Brace yourself," said Cole as they were smothered with hugs from everyone else.


	5. Window is Always Open

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: this is just a little foreshadowing, i don't remember the exact reason for Kyra moving in with her father. **

Cole sat on the roof of the house, just in front of the window that connected this section of roof to the room Kyra and he shared. He watched as the sun sank in the west before he pulled out a small pad of paper and began to write. It was still hard to believe that almost a year had passed since his arrival here. As messed up as this family was, he was happy that he had one. A knock at the window caught his attention.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Kyra. Cole motioned for her to come out as he returned to his writing.

"What's up?" he asked, knowing that something was bothering her. Kyra shrugged.

"Nothing much," she said. Cole gave her a look, turning away from his paper for a moment.

"Kyra, we've shared a room for almost a year, we tell each other everything, and according to Mom we're telepathically linked. There's something bugging you," he said. Kyra sighed as she looked at the sunset.

"I'm thinking about moving in with dad," she said. Cole sat his papers to the side.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Kyra nodded.

"I'm tired of all the drama that goes on around here. I just want to live in peace," she said. Cole cocked his eyebrow at her.

"And you do realize that Barbra Jean is over there right?" If anyone was to rule drama she'd be a great fit for the job," said Cole.

"I know, but I think this is for the best," came Kyra's response. Cole sighed and looked at the red semi circle sitting on the horizon.

"If I learned anything on the trip here from Seattle its that you have to make your own decisions," he said. Kyra looked at the person she had come trust more than anyone else.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked. It was a long time before Cole responded.

"No, I've done enough moving around to last me a while. Besides, you need someone to hold down the fort here incase things over there get way to intense for you," he said. Kyra nodded before she stood and gave her brother a hug. Turning she climbed back into the bedroom.

"Kyra," he said. Kyra stuck her head back out the window and looked at him.

"The window's always open if you wanna talk," he said. Kyra smiled before she disappeared inside. Cole returned his attention to his writing and what was left of the sunset.

"My roots are planted in the past, oh my life is changing fast," he quietly sang to himself.


	6. Brotherly Bonds

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: I figured that I'd expand a little on Cole's background. If you have any questions about him please post them in the reviews or PM me and I'll answer them, thanks!**

"Dang it! I missed again," said Van as his dart skidded across the concrete floor of the garage. Cole grinned as he threw his own dart, which stuck in the 2x4 they had propped up against the wall. The door opened behind them as Jake walked into the garage.

"Cole, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did, and I may have an answer for your next one," came Cole's reply as he threw another dart. Van picked up a dart and began to move it back and forth as he prepared to throw it.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" asked Jake. Cole turned and looked at his younger brother while Van threw the dart, which skidded across the floor again.

"Jake, I'm the man of the house, why aren't you asking me to help you with this?" asked Van. Cole looked between him and the 2x4, which contained only his darts.

"Maybe cause you can't hit a board with a dart," said Cole as he sat his darts down. Looking down at the young boy, Cole took a deep breath.

"Why do you wanna learn how to fight, and why didn't you ask Dad?" he asked. Jake wrinkled his nose.

"I want to win, not put up a decent defense," said the young boy. Cole laughed at this.

"There's a difference between teaching someone how to fight and teaching someone how to win," said Cole. Van turned and looked at Cole's back.

"Yeah, but teaching someone how to fight is really easy. Jake all you have to do is come up behind someone and get them in a grip like this," said Van as he came up behind Cole and put his arms under Cole's armpits, pinning the teen's arms above his head. Cole's response was to stomp his heel on Van's foot, which loosened his grip on the teen. Grabbing Van's arm, Cole moved behind Van, causing his back to arch. With a swift kick on the back of his kneecap, Van sank to his knees with his arm pinned behind his back.

"You where saying?" asked Cole. Van struggled slightly.

"That wasn't fair," he said. Cole released his arm and stepped back.

"And that is your first lesson on learning how to win Jake, never fight fair," said Cole as he walked back to his younger brother.

"But I want you to promise me something," he said, kneeling in front of the young boy. Jake nodded, his eyes like saucers.

"Never use what ever I teach you unless absolutely necessary, never swing first, and never try to use it against Kyra 'cause frankly you won't win," he said. Jake nodded, as he understood that he wouldn't be able to win against his sister.

A few hours later, Reba walked into the garage with a load of dirty laundry under her arm. Inside, she found darts sticking out of the 2x4 and Cole teaching Jake and Van a few basic self-defense moves.

"Remind me why you didn't go out for a sport," said Reba. Cole dogged an attempted grab by Van, sticking out his foot and knocking Van's feet out from beneath him.

"'Cause last time dad pitched me a baseball, I hit it back into his chest and knocked the wind out of him," said Cole as he stood up straight. Reba chuckled as she remembered what had happened.

"Where did you learn this stuff?" asked Jake, excited by how fast his older brother could move. Both he and Reba watched as the smile faded from Cole's face and eyes. Even though almost a year had passed since his arrival, Cole still didn't like to talk about his life while he looked for the family.

"From a foster parent while I was living in Kansas," he said. Reba threw some clothes in the washing machine before she returned her attention to the guys.

"Alright, I think that's enough rough housing for today," she said as Van started another ill-fated attempt to subdue Cole. Van attempted to come to a halt, but slid on the concrete floor and fell flat on his back. Cole laughed as he stuck out his hand to help Van up.

"One last tip, don't wear socks on concrete, tile, or laminated floors," he said as Van stood.

"So Miss H. what's for supper?" asked Van as he picked up a football and tossed it into the air.

"Rat on a stick," said Reba, implying that she didn't want to make supper.

"Aw, I hate leftovers," joked Cole as picked up another dart. Reba closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well then you can cook supper," she said. Cole shrugged before he threw the dart, which stuck into the board by the others.

"Hope everyone likes chili," he said. Reba laughed as she returned to doing laundry.

"You know, things have finally settled down and become more organized now. Although I'm not happy about Barbra Jean living just over the back fence, its just nice to have a sense of peace, no matter how strange," she said. Cole sighed as he turned and walked out of the garage.

She had no idea that her sense of peace was about to have a monkey's wench thrown into it.


	7. Got Your Back

**As always, please remember to review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: I don't remember how Kyra telling Reba she was moving in with Brock went so please forgive me. **

Cole pulled his sleeve back and looked at the face of his watch. It had been only fifteen minutes since Kyra had told their mother her wish to move in with their father. Already a feeling of tension had descended onto the house. Cole had made an effort to disappear as best he could from the family, sitting on the roof and writing on his small pad. He knew that they would question him, as he was the closest to her. Yes she had told him her plan to move out, but he was about to betray his sister's trust.

A coded knock came at the window below his feet. He responded by stomping his foot twice. Kyra appeared as she climbed out of the window and looked up at her brother.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think you kicked a hornet's nest," came his reply as he sat the pad to the side. Kyra climbed up beside Cole, using a trick he had taught her.

"They hate me," she said. Cole put his hand on her solder.

"They're just confused is all," he replied, attempting to reassure her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, looking at him.

"If I hated you, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. Besides I probably would have thrown you from the roof just to get the room to myself," he said, earning a laugh from Kyra.

"Cole? Cole where are you!" came Cheyenne's shout from within the house. Cole let out a groan as he allowed himself to fall flat on his back.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Kyra, looking down at him.

"You kiddin'?" came his reply. The two chuckled for a moment.

"Cole Hart! Come out of hiding right now!" came Cheyenne's shout. Cole sighed before he stood up.

"The queen calls," he said dryly as he leapt down to the space in front of the window.

"Are you seriously going to let yourself be ordered around by her?" asked Kyra, looking down at him. Cole shrugged.

"Someone has to cover your butt as best they can," he replied. Slipping back into the house, Cole glanced down the stairs and found Cheyenne, Reba, and Van waiting in the living room. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself out and descended the stairs.

"There you are! Did you throw your lot in with that little traitor? Did you?" asked Cheyenne, rushing the stairs. Reba quickly grabbed a hold of Cheyenne's solders and held her daughter at bay.

"I'm pleading the fifth," said Cole, coming to a halt about half way up the lower flight of stairs.

"What do you have in common with that little red head anyway?" asked Van in a commanding tone. Cole cocked his eyebrow.

"Well twins come from the same egg so technically Kyra and I are two half's of the same person, I like to think of that as a start," came Cole's reply.

"Who's talking about chickens and breakfast?" asked Cheyenne, causing Cole to give himself a face palm.

"I don't have time for this," he said as he turned and began to climb back up the stairs.

"Wait a second!" came Reba's command, causing Cole to come to a halt on the stairs, but he didn't turn to face his mother.

"Cole, did you know that Kyra planned to move in with your father?" she asked. Cole nodded, still not turning around.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I promised," he replied, turning around and facing the rest in the family.

"You need to tell us stuff when it threatens your family," said Reba.

"I didn't throw my lot in with some terrorist, I threw it in with my sister who from the looks of things is heavily outnumbered," said Cole. Reba found herself in a stunned silence.

"All she wants to do is get away from all the drama around here, is that to much for her to ask?" he continued. Reba released Cheyenne and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Why didn't she say that?" she asked, her voice softer now. Cole gave his mother, sister, and brother in law a look.

"Because she knew that you would try to talk her out of this," he said before he turned and walked back up stairs. Reba sighed before she looked at her daughter and son in law.

"Maybe he's right, maybe we are full of drama," she said.

"Mom are you kidding? That's just some stuff he made up to try and hide the truth from us," said Cheyenne. Reba gave her daughter a look before she stood.

"I'm going to let Kyra live with her father. Granted I'm not happy about it but I can understand why she wants to leave, although I don't get her destination."

"Is that some how a rumor about me?" Cheyenne asked. Reba looked at her daughter with a since of patience.

"For once I wish you didn't think that the world revolves around you," she said.


	8. Gone

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Those of you who are wondering how the last chapter's events turned out need not worry, everything will be explained in the next few chapters. **

"Hi mom," said Kyra as she walked into the kitchen. Time had flown once again as it was coming up on a month since Kyra had moved in with Brock and Barbra Jean.

"Hey Kyra," said Reba, not turning away from the kitchen window. After setting her bag in a chair, Kyra grabbed an apple and looked closer at her mother.

" I got some good…what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Your brother, he's been acting real strange recently," said Reba as she finally turned away from the window and opened the refrigerator.

"Well Jake has been known to go one weird streaks in the past," replied Kyra before she took a bite out of the apple. Reba gave her a look before she brought out the milk and closed the refrigerator.

"I'm talking about Cole," she said. This caught Kyra's attention. Even though she no longer shared a room with him, they still talked and shared secrets on a regular basis. She knew that something was bothering him; it just worried her that he was allowing it to show.

"What's he been doing?" Kyra asked.

"He very rarely leaves his room anymore, when he does its just to use the bathroom or get something to eat and he seems really down when he does," replied Reba as she started to make a cake.

"You think it could have something to do with me?" she asked. Reba shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who's telepathically liked to him," she said. Kyra gave her mother a look before she turned away and started walking to the living room.

"I'm gonna check on him," she said before she disappeared. A minute had barely passed before Barbra Jean burst into the kitchen.

"Did she tell you? Did she tell you?" she asked, almost jumping up and down. Brock walked in and closed the door.

"Barbra Jean calm down," he said.

"Did who tell me what?" asked Reba, looking back and forth between the two.

"Kyra got an invitation to go to London," said Brock, causing Barbra Jean to giggle and jump some more.

"That's great! Although I think she's a little preoccupied at the moment," said Reba. Brock gave her a questioning look.

"She was going to say something but stopped once she heard about Cole," Reba explained.

"What's wrong with Cole?" asked Brock.

"And since when did Kyra care about her siblings?" asked Barbra Jean, causing Reba to give her a look.

"Where have you been for the past year? Anyway Cole's been acting strange recently, Kyra went up to talk to him," Reba said before returning the milk to the refrigerator.

"Wow, so Kyra actually does have a heart," said Brock before a door slammed upstairs. The sound off running footsteps sounded as Kyra descended the stairs.

"Whoa there, what's gotten into you?" asked Reba as Kyra slid to a halt.

"Cole's gone, he took off," she said as she caught her breath.

"Well where did he go?" asked Brock, now on edge as much as Reba.

"He said he was leaving town," said Kyra. Reba dropped her partly made cake and grabbed her car keys.

"Come on, we better find him before he gets to the city limits," she said as she motioned for Kyra to follow her out the door.

"Reba, don't you think your overreacting just a little bit? I mean he couldn't have gotten to far," said Barbra Jean. Reba gave her a look.

"Barbra Jean, he spent five years walking from town to town. If we don't find him and find out what's going on, we'll never see him again," said Reba as she, Brock and Kyra raced for her car.

"All right Kyra, where did Cole say he was going exactly?" asked Reba as they pulled out of the driveway.

"There's a hill just south of the city that he talked about a lot, he'll be going there first," she said. Reba pressed on the gas a little harder, hoping that they weren't already too late.


	9. Down on Bended Knee

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

The sun had sunk below the horizon as Reba's car bounced up a gravel road. Ahead of them was a low-lying hill with a single tree on its crest. Reba brought the car to a halt when they were close enough to see a figure moving around on top of the hill. Switching off the lights and the car, Reba watched the figure huddled near the base of the tree before moving away for a moment.

"Well, it sure does move like Cole," she said as they watched. A single light flickered up in the figure's hands as it moved closer to the tree. Kyra opened her door and climbed out of the car. As she climbed the slope of the hill, she watched as the figure placed the flickering light at the base of the tree. Only when she got closer could she make out the features of her brother.

Cole had placed a single candle near hand carved words in the wood of the tree. She watched as he pulled a small necklace with the Star of David on it out of his pocket and placed it next to the writing on the trunk. As Cole got down on one knee, she was allowed a glimpse of the writing.

_Courtney Jacobs. 1988-2001. My friend and love during the hard times. _Kyra's breath caught in her throat as she realized that the tree was a headstone.

"Well Kyra, you got to meet one of the last connections I have to my old life," said Cole without turning around.

"I was expecting several things out here, but not this," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She wanted to come with me when I left the orphanage. Maybe if I had refused she could have gotten treatment," he said, his voice filled with guilt.

"Sick, she got sick about a year after we left. But she hid it from me, knew what I would I do if I found out. I brought her here when she couldn't stand on her own two feet anymore, and I buried her here when she passed," Cole continued, his voice full of sorrow. Kyra picked him up and embraced him in a hug as tight as she could manage.

"Its not your fault," she said, doing her best to ease her brother's suffering. The two ignored both their parents as they climbed the hill behind them.

"You don't need to suffer through this alone," said Kyra as she squeezed her brother. She felt sadness for her twin. To Reba, the two looked like a coin: two sides of the same thing. Cole finally broke the hug and looked at his father and mother.

"Well, here we are," he said. Reba embraced him in a hug.

"We thought you we're leaving for good," she said. Cole laughed.

"Why would I do that, your cooking is to good," he replied. Brock joined in on the hug, but backed out when Reba elbowed him in the gut.

"You are grounded young man, I hope you learn your lesson," said Brock. The anger that flashed through Cole's eyes was enough to burn an entire continent to the ground.

"Brock. He lives with me and I'll decide what, if any, his punishment will be," said Reba. Brock looked slightly embarrassed before he apologized to both Cole and Reba. Cole walked back to the tree and knelt in front of the carved name.

"I think we should give him a minute," said Kyra as she started back down the hill. Reba and Brock turned and followed. With a soft voice, Cole sang in Hebrew, honoring his buried friend. Wiping his eyes, Cole stood and walked down the hill.

"You all right?" asked Reba as he approached the car. Cole stopped and looked back up the hill at the flickering light of the candle.

"I am now," he said. They all climbed into the car and drove away back to Houston. The car ride back was a long and silent, but finally they pulled into the driveway. Barbra Jean came running out of the house, rushing Cole to give him a hug. But instead of running or dodging, he merely stood and allowed himself to be smothered by the hug.


	10. As Normal as it Gets

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"You cheated! Let me deal this time," said Kyra, holding out her hand. Cole chuckled as he gathered the deck of cards and handed it to her. As Kyra shuffled the deck, Cheyenne walked into the kitchen.

"You kids playing Uno or some other game kids play?" she asked.

"Name the language Uno is from," said Kyra. Cheyenne opened her mouth to reply but stopped, as she didn't know.

"It's the language of shut up Kyra," she finally replied. Cole began a slow clap just before he picked up his cards.

"If your response time had been any faster it could have actually outrun a glacier, not be over taken by it," he said.

"You're a glacier," said Cheyenne in an immature voice.

"Spell glacier," said Kyra. Cheyenne's eyes went to the middle of her forehead as she attempted to spell it in her head.

"Spell no," she said before she opened the fridge. Cole let out a sudden, raspy cough as he lay out his cards for Kyra to see.

"You all right?" she asked when his coughing finally stopped.

"Yeah," he said, out of breath. The door opened as Reba walked in carrying an arm full of groceries.

"Cole, can you help me with the groceries?" asked Reba as sat the brown sacks on the counter. Cole nodded as he jumped up and headed out the door.

"And don't forget about your fencing practice tonight," she added as he went out the door.

"I still can't believe that you let him sigh up for fencing," said Cheyenne. Reba shrugged as she started to pull goods from the sacks.

"I'm just happy that he choose a sport he enjoys," came her reply, "and it was either that or let him shoot clay pigeons." Kyra dealt out a new hand as she waited for Cole to return. When he finally did, he asked her a question in a different language. Kyra laughed and replied, giving both Reba and Cheyenne confused looks.

"That's new," said Reba. The twins shrugged as they returned to their card game.

"Did you two learn Spanish? Cause if you did I can totally communicate with you," said Cheyenne. The twins looked at each other.

"Oh really, what did we say?" asked Kyra.

"You asked each other about how your day has been." The twins rolled their eyes.

"A. We were speaking Italian, not Spanish," said Cole.

"And B. It was a joke at your expense," added Kyra. Cheyenne's face turned red with anger before she stormed out of the kitchen.

"As much as I love a joke at someone's expense, the question still remains of where did you learn Italian?" asked Reba. Cole dropped two cards a picked up the new ones that where slid to him by Kyra.

"I had a set of foster parents that spoke Italian on a regular basis," he said as he lay down his cards, calling out Kyra's hand.

"And he taught me. You cheating little rat," said Kyra when she realized that Cole had beaten her yet again. Reba laughed as she put a fresh gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Kyra, what time do you have to be back at your father's?" she asked as she closed the door. Kyra shrugged as she dealt out a new hand.

"Around nine," she replied, " I planed on going to watch Cole practice." Reba cocked her eyebrow at her daughter.

"I didn't know you liked to watch sports," she said.

"I don't, I like to watch people get hurt when ever they fight Cole," came Kyra's reply. Cole grinned.

"Yeah, the couches don't like it when you kick your opponent to make him drop his guard," he said.

"That's mean," said Reba, trying to hide the smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. Cole shrugged again.

"That's life," he said. Reba turned and looked at the clock on the microwave.

"All right you two, if you don't want to be late for practice I suggest you get going," she said. The twins set the deck to the side and walked into the living room just as Jake entered through the kitchen door.

"Hey Jake, how did tap dancing practice go?" asked Reba when she saw his black top hat.

"It was good, I learned a new set, watch!" he said as he began to tap out on the floor. Reba watched with a certain interest, not noticing the twins reenter the kitchen.

"Now I know why he wanted me to teach him self-defense," said Cole when Jake had finished. Reba gave him a look as she returned to getting supper ready.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Cole toyed with the carrying case on his back, double-checking to see if the hilt of his sword was in its place just over his right shoulder.

"Yep," he said. The twins exchanged their goodbyes with Reba before they vanished out the door.


	11. Rooftops of Houston

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Give me your opinion on something: I've been thinking about doing a chapter based on the episode "Fight or Flight". Let me know what you think i should do. **

"One, two, three, four, and five. Good!" said Cole as he moved his fencing sword through various forms. Kyra followed his example with a wooden practice sword. This was one of their main hobbies now. If they weren't playing cards, watching TV, or hanging out with friends, they where up here on the roof of the house practicing a sport or language. Of course it wasn't safest place around, but it was private and that was all they needed.

"Any new moves?" Kyra asked when they finally stopped to take a break. Cole took a swig from his water bottle as he thought for a moment.

Well there is one," he said as he sat the water bottle. Slowly, he guided her though the new move, repeating it until she had it down.

"Defend yourself!" he suddenly shouted, swinging his blade at her. Kyra brought up her wooden sword and blocked his swing, stepping back to avoid the long thin metal as it rapped around the wood. She responded by delivering a forceful kick to his stomach. Cole fell and rolled down the roof. But he stood with a grin as he let himself fall to the section of roof above the front porch and in front of the bedroom windows.

"Your getting slow!" he called up at her, knowing it would encourage her to keep up her ferocity. Kyra jogged down her section of roof and leapt to his before charging him. Cole broke off a stick from one of the trees, not big enough to cause harm, but enough to stun, and threw it at his charging sister. She dogged the flying chunk of wood with ease and swung at Cole. For a minute they exchanged various moves before she finally saw an opening. Cole thrust his blade at her in what would have been a killing stab, but Kyra moved to the side and smashed down on his blade with her wooden sword. Loosing his balance, Cole, now disarmed, fell.

"You all right?" came Kyra's voice from above. Blinking, Cole realized that he had rolled off the edge of the roof and now lay in the front yard.

"Fine," he said just before he sat up on his elbows. Kyra crouched on the edge of the roof and grinned down at him.

"I beat you," she said in a triumphant voice. Cole rolled his eyes.

"The only way this day could get worse is if I had landed on a pine cone," came his reply. Reaching under his back, Cole found a crushed pinecone. With a groan, he pulled himself to his feet.

"I yield to you, my apprentice," he said, dipping his head in a bow. Kyra rolled her eyes before she tossed him her wooden sword.

"I'll be down in a minute, smartass," she said before she disappeared over the edge of the roof. Van walked out the front door and leaned on the edge of the porch.

"You get beat by a girl?" he asked, grinning. Cole rolled his head, relishing the crackle that went through his neck.

"She's mastered the basic, I'll have to move up to more advanced forms just to beat her now," came Cole's reply.

"You got beat by a girl!" cried Van with laughter followed his comment. Cole glared at his brother in law.

"You keep it up and I'll turn her loose on you," he said. Instantly, Van's laughter came to a halt. The door opened and Kyra walked out, making Van turn and run around the corner of the house, heading for the back door.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked, a little confused. Cole grinned before he answered.

"I told him that I'd turn you loose on him, so I'm guessing that he panicked," he answered. Kyra broke down into laughter as Cole tossed her the wooden sword. Barbra Jean's high-pitched cry of "Reba!" emanated from within the house. Both twins let out a groan.

"Hold down the fort while I make my escape," Kyra whispered. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Na, don't really feel like it," he whispered back. She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Your suppose to be my back up," she said. Cole shrugged as he picked up his blade.

"Eh," he grunted.


	12. Into the Storm

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: I'm kind of proud of Cole in this one, he has the courage to do what I always wanted to do. **

"And expect massive amounts of wind and rain as Hurricane Haley smashes into the Texas coast," said the weatherman on the TV. Everyone but Cole and Kyra sat around the TV in Reba's living room.

"This looks bad," said Brock as a radar image of the massive storm appeared on the screen.

"It's a Category 5, of course it looks bad," said Cole as he carried a box of supplies through the living room.

"When did Kyra say she'd be back from the library?" asked Reba as Cole sat the box down.

"She didn't," he answered dryly, "Dad and Barbra Jean's last fight really hit her hard." In truth, Cole was mad at them. Brock and Barbra Jean had promised to keep their fights and arguments down so Kyra and Henry didn't have to hear it. But the previous night's fight had been large enough to force Kyra to return to Reba's and then go to the library rather then return to Brock's.

"I suppose that's our fault," said Brock. Barbra Jean turned and began to argue with him about whose fault it was. Cole moved over and turned off the TV before he stood in front of it. Just as the argument began to intensify, he slammed his fist down on the coffee table. Thunder sounded as everyone looked at him.

"I swear to God, if either of you ever try to blame the other for anything ever again, I'm going to kick someone's ass. You two think you're the first couple to ever have problems? Dad, you're getting old and your hair is turning gray, it happens to everyone so deal with it. Barbra Jean, you are the second woman. You're not the first and you won't be the last so shut up!" said Cole, his voice low and containing a massive amount of anger.

"But he," Barbra Jean started, but Cole raised a hand to cut her off.

"There are millions of stars surrounded by millions of planets, all orbiting one point in the universe and that point is not either of you!" he shouted, Reba's temper was beginning to show in him. But it was Reba who stepped in.

"Calm down, Cole, you're about to set the carpet on fire," she said. However the anger didn't leave his eyes.

"How can I? These two fight and they don't even realize that they're hurting everyone around them," he returned his attention to Brock and Barbra Jean, " I've seen hundreds of marriages end, families torn apart by anger and bitterness. But you two, you are NOT ending this marriage this way. Settle it peacefully or slug it out until you feel better, I don't care, just do it." With that he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"I've never expected anything like that out of you," said Reba as she walked into the kitchen. Cole was putting on a long thick coat by the back door before he slid on a pair of boots and grabbed a hat.

"Well, I've had experience on the subject," he replied. Reba sighed as she leaned on edge of the island.

"Your going after her aren't you," she said, it wasn't a question. Cole nodded.

"The streets are set to flood and trees are ready to fall, last thing I'm going to do is let Kyra be trapped in the library by herself," he said as he started to walk back into the living room. Reba stepped in front of him and embraced him in a hug.

"Be safe," she said. Cole nodded as he broke the hug and walked into the living room.

"Figure out a solution to your fights by the time I get back, or I'm leaving and I'm taking Kyra with me," he said coldly to his father and Barbra Jean. Cole then threw the front door open. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled at the same time as he placed the wide brimmed hat on his head and stepped out into the rain. The door closed behind him as he fought the wind and rain.

_I should have known these walls would cave in. should've never left my heart there on the line. _More lightning and thunder sounded as he stepped into the flow of water on the street.

_And now nothings saved, nothings gained, was it all in vain? Cause in standing in the eye of the storm and everything I've known is blowing away. _A tree on the corner groaned through the storm and fell. But Cole was so focused that he didn't notice it.

_I'm caught in a hurricane. I'm leaving here dead or alive, and I know that I'd be willing to feel the pain, if it got me to the other side. _Stopping in the street, he watched as another tree fell. Only this one slammed into the side of the library. The roof and a section of wall collapsed.

"Hang on sister, I'm almost there."


	13. Caught in a Hurricane

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Thank you Reba-Brockfan for all your suggestions, please give more in the future. **

Kyra attempted to blink away the drowsiness and the confusion. Water dripped on her forehead, making her shift to the side a bit. The first thing she saw when her vision cleared was the green of leafs. It was a moment before she realized that a tree a fallen through the wall. Water and wind tore through the now open library, flooding the lower section of the building. Then, over the roar of the wind, Kyra thought she heard a voice.

"Kyra!" It was then that she realized that Cole was calling her name. As she began to crawl away from the now collapsed wall, she began to think that he was shouting at her mentally. For a moment, she cursed her mother for being right about both of them being connected mentally, until she heard the shout again.

"Kyra!" came the cry over the wind, installing a bit of hope in her heart when she realized that it was indeed Cole.

"Cole!" she shouted, hoping he would hear her over the wind. A figure appeared over the ruins of the wall, buffeted by the elements as it searched around the tree. To Kyra, the figure resembled a gunslinger from the old west. It's head turned as it looked over the library's interior before it finally settled on Kyra.

"Kyra!" Cole cried as he jumped down into the water flooding the library and sloshed his way to her. Reaching his sister, he pulled her out of the flooding water and took her weight on his shoulder.

"I think the tree clipped me," she murmured as they stumbled for the stairs. More thunder rumbled as they reached the stairs.

"What is going on out there?" she asked when they finally reached a room with a couch for her to put her leg up.

"Sections down by the bay are flooded by the storm surge, all the surrounding neighborhoods are being flooded by the river, and trees are going down all over the place," Cole answered as he inspected her leg. He grinned slightly when he found that it wasn't broken.

"Well its not busted, but we'll still be here awhile with the storm," Cole said as he sat in a chair and pulled out his pad of paper.

"You really do carry that thing everywhere don't you?" she asked. He shrugged in response.

"Never know when you might need something to kill the time." Kyra chuckled slightly as she moved into a position to where she could read what he wrote. Cole quickly lowered the pad, covering what he had wrote so she couldn't read. Kyra crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"How come you don't let anyone read what you write?" she asked. Cole looked up at her.

"How do you know I don't let someone else read it and not you?" he asked back. Kyra cocked her eyebrow.

"If your not letting me read it, it's a safe bet your not letting anyone else read it either." Cole nodded as he could see her reasoning.

"So why don't you let anyone read what you write?" she asked. It was quit except for the howl of the wind outside and the random claps of thunder.

"I don't know, maybe cause people wont like what I write," he finally answered. Kyra reached over and snatched the pad away from him.

"Well lets put that theory to the test," she said as she started to read. After a moment she looked back up at him.

"This is good, I mean really good. You've got to show this to Mom, you know how much she loves music." Cole cocked his head.

"Really?" he asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Depends on your mood," he replied. Kyra rolled her eyes before they noticed that it was silent outside.

"It's the eye of the storm, we'd better use what time we have to our advantage," said Cole as he stood and helped Kyra to her feet.

"I don't care what happens, you show this to mom when we get back," she said as she handed him the pad. Cole nodded as they made their way back outside. The sun was shinning and blue sky shone overhead. But no matter which direction they turned, black-menacing clouds lurked on the horizon.

"You like races, Kyra?" Cole asked as they started to move about as fast as Kyra's leg would allow.

"Depends on what the prize is," she answered. Cole looked up at the horizon.

"Well here's the race. The finish line is Mom's house, the competitor is the storm, and the prize is our lives," he said.

"I say we get started then," said Kyra as she began to hobble faster.


	14. Homefront

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: You guys are the best, please keep up the comments! **

"Jake get away from the window, the TV said that this was just the eye of the storm," said Reba as she paced back and forth behind the couch. The twins had not returned for several hours and she began to fear that something had happened.

"Are you ok, Reba?" You haven't sat down for hours," said Brock. Reba blinked, her face beginning to show the signs of anger.

"Am I ok? Am I ok! Two of my children are caught out in the middle of this storm and could very easily be hurt or worse. The real question is why aren't you pacing right here beside me?" she replied. Brock gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Its just a little storm, no big deal," he said. Reba's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"Just a little storm? Whole cities have blown away in storms this size, and two of your children are out there right now," she answered him. Brock took a deep breath.

"Reba, if I don't think that the worst could happen to them then it wont."

"What about when they get back?" she asked, crossing her arms. Brock cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Cole swore that if you and Barbra Jean didn't straighten things out by the time he returned he would leave and take Kyra with him," Reba said. Brock shrugged.

"They'll only get a few blocks before we have the police pick them up," he said. Reba, with gritted teeth, punched his arm.

"You've forgotten one very important factor in your little plan: Cole spent five years being a runaway from foster parents, last month's incident he was outside the city limits before we even had a rough idea of where he was!" she said, practically shouting. Brock rubbed his arm as he sat down.

"What are you saying Reba?"

"I'm saying that your showing very little concern of losing both a son and daughter," she answered, her voice softer now. Brock sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm very concerned about loosing the twins, but I just don't know how to figure things out with Barbra Jean," he said. Thunder sounded outside, signaling the return of the storm.

"You better get to figuring it out," she said as she returned to pacing. The front door suddenly burst open with the wind, allowing Kyra to stumble in and fall just in front of the door. Cole managed to pull himself inside as well before he forced the door closed. Cole pulled the sopping wet hat off his head and tossed is partly across the room as he slid down the door and settled on the floor.

"Mom, take a look at her leg," he panted, pointing slightly to Kyra. Reba hurried over and half dragged Kyra to the couch.

"Well its not broken as far as I can see," she said as she returned her attention to Cole, who had already fallen asleep with exhaustion. Brock tugged and pulled to get the wet coat, boots, and jeans off Cole while Reba did the same with Kyra. When the twins would reawaken, they would find themselves covered with blankets.

"You did pretty good," said Reba as her and Brock stood with cups of coffee, waiting for one of the twins to awaken.

"Well, you know, the things you do for your children," he replied. Reba gave him a look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Brock?" she asked. Brock shook his head slightly, chuckling.

"I've just been thinking. You know Cole is the first of the kids to stand up to me like that," he said.

"Of course he is, I middle aged man in a polo shirt isn't exactly considered threatening by the general populace," said Reba. Brock just shrugged.

"I just want to know what caused him to act like that. The only other person I've seen someone mad like that is you."

"Well I'm just glad that he did it. It was about time someone around here gave you two a kick in pants, literally or physically," Reba said. Across the room, Kyra stirred slightly on the couch. Both parents watched, waiting to see if she would wake up and be able to give them some answers. But she simply scrunched down further under the blankets. Nearby, Cole flinched occasionally, like someone was trying to hit him in his dream.

Hours passed by as they waited for the storm to finally pass. In all that time, neither of the twins awoke. Finally, Reba lost her patience. She walked over and shook Kyra, bringing her out of a ten-hour sleep.

"Mom," she said drowsily, trying to sit up and give her mother a hug. But Reba stopped her due to her leg, bending down and giving her a hug instead.

"You made it home," Reba said, squeezing Kyra tight like she didn't want to loose her again.

"We made it home," Kyra echoed as she looked over at Cole, who still slept. He suddenly jerked awake and looked around the living room, like he thought that it was still a dream.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Kyra said as he sat up slightly. He rolled his eyes in response as he forced himself to stand.

"Sometimes I prefer the land between the land of the living and the dead," he replied as he started to eat a few crackers laying on the coffee table. Reba shook her head and smiled, happy that her family was safe and back together.

"All right, so are you two gonna tell me what happened or not?" she asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe after we get something decent to eat," said Cole, patting his stomach to show he was hungry.


	15. Fight or Flight

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: As you can guess from the title, this one is based on the episode "fight or flight". I've changed a lot more stuff then i did with "moment in time" so please enjoy. **

"And just how would you run church?" asked Reba as she adjusted something in Jake's Sunday attire.

"I would have TVs and video games and ice cream and it would only be five minutes long," the young boy replied. Reba cocked her eyebrow at her youngest son.

"Isn't that how you would run school?" she asked.

"That's how I'd run everything," Jake answered. Frantic knocking came at the front door as Jake went upstairs and Van came down. Reba sighed as she made her way to the door. Upon opening it, she found Brock and Barbra Jean in their pajamas.

"Reba, I thought we agreed after the storm that we would have a united front on Kyra. She can't come over here every time I yell at her," said Brock as they walked in. Reba gave him a look.

"First off, we made no such agreement. Secondly, Kyra's not here," she replied, hiding the initial panic of Kyra's disappearance. Across the room, Barbra Jean began to panic, until Van moved over and attempted to calm her. This didn't last as he began to panic himself.

"Everyone calm down, there's only a certain number of places she could be," said Reba.

"Like her boyfriend, that Scott kid. I will kill that kid!" said Van as he stalked to the front door, anger in his voice. Reba picked up the phone.

"Ok, does anyone know Scott's number?" she asked. Van turned to face the others.

"What if they ran off to Vegas?" he asked with panic returning to him. Reba gave him a look.

"Does anyone know his number?" she asked again.

"555-0165," said Kyra as she and Cole stood on the stairs.

"That's it! Call it," said Van as they all began to cluster around Reba and the phone.

"555-01…Kyra!" they all shouted when they realized that she was standing on the stairs. They rushed her, but Barbra Jean barreled though them and pulled Kyra into a tight hug.

"Its busy, I'll keep trying," said Van as he turned and headed into the kitchen with the phone still pressed to his ear. Cole did a face palm as Brock stepped forward.

"Well that was a funny joke you two, now here's what you've won. Both of you are grounded, when your not in school your in your rooms and when your not in your rooms your in school, am I understood? Now Kyra, you march on home," he said. Kyra looked defeated as she walked out the door.

"Cole, you get on up to your room," said Brock, but Cole didn't move. However Reba stepped in between the two of them.

"I told you before Brock, my house my rules. What makes you think you can come in here and give out punishments to those that don't live under your own roof?" she asked.

"Reba, what happened to our united front? We can't look weak in front of the teens," said Brock, Barbra Jean nodding behind him. But Reba looked unfazed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're dealing out an unnecessary punishment to someone who lives under my roof," she said.

"Unnecessary punishment? Its completely necessary, he allowed Kyra to stay the night here without anyone's consent," Brock countered. Reba gave him a look of anger.

"And what would you have had him done Brock? Kyra left your house in the middle of the night for a reason, yes she didn't get permission from either of us, but its better that she was here then somewhere far worse," she said. Brock crossed his arms.

"I still think their needs to be some form of punishment," he said.

"To who exactly? Me or you?" asked Cole as he began to descend the stairs. Everyone else in the room looked up at him, silence being allowed to fall.

"What do you mean Cole?" asked Brock. By now, Cole was at the bottom of the stairs and standing level with his father.

"I think that both you and Barbra Jean share in just as much guilt as Kyra for what happened last night."

"I don't know what your," but he was cut off as Cole raised his hand.

"Save me the theatrics. You two had another fight last night, and it forced Kyra here again. I warned you what would happen if you didn't resolve your problems," Cole said, his voice containing darkness. For once, everyone in the room was left dumbstruck.

"Mom, I'll get your payment for my room and board," Cole said without turning around, but rather he began to climb the stairs.

"Cole are you sure about this?" asked Reba.

"I leave in five hours," he said as he reached the top of the stairs and disappeared. Reba turned and looked at Brock.

"I hope you're happy," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Brock sighed as he rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"What have I done?"


	16. Off into the Sunset

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: sorry for the wait and sorry for this one being so short, i will do better in the future. **

Cole strapped a bag to the dirt bike, containing various supplies that he would need. The backdoor opened and Kyra stepped out into the cool dusk air.

"I hear your leaving," she said. Cole didn't turn to face her, or even so much as shrug.

"You can come along if you want," he said. Kyra gave a small smile.

"I could, but it wouldn't be right," she said. Cole sighed before he turned to face his sister.

"I know," he said. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you coming back?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. Cole looked down the driveway.

"I will when," he stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

"When Dad and Barbra Jean aren't fighting anymore?" asked Kyra. Cole laughed and shook his head.

"All married couples fight at some point, but I'm not leaving for that reason anymore." Kyra's eyebrows came together in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?"

"Katrina hit New Orleans pretty bad, I'm going there to help some old friends of mine," he said. Kyra cocked her head.

"You do realize that the city is flooded right?" she asked. Cole returned her look.

"Didn't stop me from savin' you," he replied. Kyra nodded before she stepped forward and embraced her brother in a hug.

"Be careful," she said. Cole chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like Mom," he replied. Kyra kicked him in the knee.

"I wouldn't make a habit out of saying that," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The two broke the hug.

"Insieme, possiamo superare qualsiasi cosa," Cole said, holding his arm like he was in a wrestling match. Kyra took his hand, forming her arm the same way.

"Insieme, possiamo rendere questo mondo un posto migliore," she replyed. The two hugged again before Cole mouted the bike; started the engine, and rode away. Reba stepped out the back door and stood with Kyra.

"When will he be back?" she asked.

"Soon," came the reply.


	17. Discovery

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Well believe it or not we're coming down to the end of the story. That you all for hanging on for this long, just hang in there for a little longer. **

Reba picked her way though the various piles of stuff that lay on the kitchen table. As she turned with an armload of things, she heard something hit the floor. Looking down, she noticed the pad that Cole had been writing in. Setting the things to the side, she bent down and picked the pad up with a since of reverence. She had known that Cole had intended to return soon, but this was solid proof that he indeed planned to do so. Opening the pad, she began to read.

The first thing he had written was the lyrics to a song, something that she found rather interesting, having always wanted to be a singer. Then she saw that he had dedicated the song to her. She had always known that Cole saw things in a unique way, sometimes even he and Kyra didn't see eye to eye.

Reba felt a smile form on her face as she read though more and more of his writings. Cole was a very gifted writer when it came right down to it. Then she turned the page, and her smile disappeared. It was a journal of sorts, keeping track of the progression.

"Hey Reba, I wanted to talk to you about what Cole's punishment it going to be when he gets back to New Orleans," said Brock as he walked in the kitchen door. Reba turned and slammed into him, forcing him back against the door.

"Your son went to New Orleans to offer his help to who ever he could find, and while he was sick on top of that," she said, letting Brock go and holding up the pad.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean he's sick?" asked Brock.

"Oh open your eyes Brock, Cole's had a worsening case of Pneumonia since the storm. The coughing fits, the shortness of breath, the exhaustion, its all there as proof." Brock sat down at the table and allowed this to sink in.

"I've been an idiot haven't I?" he asked.

"Among other things," she answered. Brock leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"What am I going to do?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Go back over to your house, get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness from your wife. Cause frankly Cole isn't the only one around here it irritates," said Reba. Brock sighed and stood.

"What if she doesn't except it?" he asked.

"What part of 'down on your knees and beg' don't you understand?" asked Reba. Brock stood and walked to the door, set on completing the task his family had put to him.

"You don't seem all that worried about Cole," said Brock. Reba cocked her head.

"Neither do you," she said. Brock held up his fingers.

"Been biting my nails off on a regular basis," he said before he walked out the door. Reba nodded slightly.

"Well, time for my daily nervous breakdown," she said to no one in particular.


	18. No Good Deed

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"Hey Barbra Jean, where you been for the last couple of days, and when you going back?" asked Reba As Barbra Jean walked into the kitchen. Rapped in a blanket, Cole sat at the table.

"Forgive me for not dropping by as much as we both would like, but since the hurricanes I have been swamped with my volunteer duties as head of the Save The Dog campaign, or as I like to call it: STD," said Barbra Jean. Cole cocked his eyebrow at his mother. Granted he wasn't one hundred percent, but he was far better then he was three weeks ago when he had returned from New Orleans. He had needed Van and Brock's help to even get into the house.

"So how's your little foster puppy working out?" asked Barbra Jean.

"He pissed in my boot the other morning," muttered Cole in a muffled voice.

"He's so cute. Jake's been playing with him all morning, and Van's so jealous that he bacon fat behind his ears," said Reba.

"That's how I got Brock," said Barbra Jean with a slight grin. Cole leaned to the side slightly; threaten to fall out of his chair in an effort to ignore them.

"So anyway, the dog's family saw the picture I posted online and after the hurricane they where bussed into Houston so their going to be here in about ten minutes," she said. Cole perked up slightly.

"Hallelujah, I'll drink to that," he said before taking a sip of cough syrup. Reba shot him a look before she sat her cutlery to the side.

"Oh well, I knew I was gonna happen," said Reba as she, Barbra Jean, and Cole headed into the living room.

"I think I'm going to call him Jake Jr. I love him so much I want him to be my son," said Jake before he bent over and hugged the dog as the small trio entered the room.

"Genetics don't quite work that way kid," said Cole as he stumbled to a chair and sat down.

"Oh lord, Reba this is the most painful part of STD," said Barbra Jean. Both Reba and Cole looked at her.

"Which one did you get?" asked Cole. Reba shot him a glance.

"Jake, the dog's family called and they're going to be here to pick him up today," said Reba. Turning in the seat slightly, Cole went to sleep. When he woke up again, he heard people speaking before he was fully awake.

"Does she live here?"

"No."

"Then we'll stay." Jerking awake, Cole shot to his feet, but got dizzy in a hurry as his illness went into effect again. But just before he passed out again, Cole thought he saw a familiar face near the door. After a time he began to come around again.

"Miss. H, do you see them too?" he heard Van ask. Slowly opening his eyes, Cole saw the living room full of people. Blinking a few times, Cole rubbed his eyes before he sat up a little more.

"Hey…. Black people," said Van nervously. Everyone in the room waved before they went back to eating.

"Oh Ruby girl, you so crazy," said Barbra Jean as she walked into the room, her hair in cornrows.

"Yo, Reba, Van, Sup," she said.

"Holy crap," said Cole in a muffled voice. Reba cocked her eyebrow.

"Boy, you said it Cole. Barbra Jean what is going on here?" she asked.

"A miracle. Grandma Ruby finally got in touch with her family, and she was going to meet them at the shelter but I said that's silly, there's plenty of room at Reba's," explained Barbra Jean. Cole slowly stood and started to stumble across the living room, but stopped when someone took his chair.

"Move or I'll gut you and leave you in the Mississippi," he snapped, causing the newcomer to move away quickly.

"You see Mom, this is what happens when you leave Barbra Jean alone with power," said Cole, using one of the side tables for support.

"Yeah, your right Cole," came the reply. Glancing at Barbra Jean, Cole let out a shutter before spoke.

"Did you say Grandma Ruby?" he asked. Barbra Jean nodded.

"Uh huh, she's so good at cooking and everything," she said. Cole nodded, recognition of the name in his eyes before he returned to his chair and sat down again. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall asleep again. When he awoke, night had fallen and several people still crowded the living room. Standing and stumbling, he made his way into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Light from the full moon streamed into the window. Cole smiled slightly as he remembered the first night he had arrived.

"You gonna set that to the side or are you gonna let me wash that one as well?" came a voice in the dark. He spun around to face where the voice had come from, and was rewarded with a wave of dizziness. The sound of match being struck emanated before a singe flame sprang up and lit a candle on the table, Ruby's face contained a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Ruby?" asked Cole before he let out a long cough. The older woman waited patiently for him to finish before she spoke.

"It's been a long time Cole. Last I heard of you, you where in an orphanage in Seattle, 'course that was about six years ago now," she said. Cole made his way over and sat across the table from.

"That sounds about right," he said. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"Why did you leave Cole? We were taking care of you just fine, you where happy with us," she said.

"I'm very grateful for you taking me in when you did and I don't know how I'll ever manage to repay you, but this is my family, my real blood related family," he said. Ruby's eyes went wide.

"You mean you finally found them?" she asked. Cole simply nodded. Ruby cocked her eyebrow.

"What about the tall blonde, you related to her too?" Cole laughed before releasing another cough.

"If I was I don't think I'd want to risk reproduction," he gasped. Ruby laughed as well.

"Barbra Jean may be the one of the dullest crayons in the box, but she usually means well," he added. The two stood and embraced in a hug.

"I'm glad you're here Cole, these are some good people," said Ruby. Cole nodded again.

"Yes maim, they sure are."


	19. Recovery

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"Reba, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us," said Ruby as she helped clean up the living room.

"I just cant shake the feeling that I'm doing this all wrong, I cant keep everyone in the house but I know that doing this is right," said Reba.

"My son's coming into town tonight, we're going back to New Orleans and helping rebuild our city. So you wont have to worry about us much longer," said Ruby as she walked behind the couch.

"That's great, just the problem is that there's no instruction manual for something like this," said Reba as she joined Ruby.

"Oh really? Read this here," came the reply as she pointed to a line in the open bible.

"I was hungry and you gave me something to eat. I was thirsty and you gave me something to drink. I was a stranger."

"And you invited me in," finished Ruby. Reba hugged Ruby, expressing how she was going to miss her.

"Oh, and tell Cole I'd say we're even," said Ruby. A look of puzzlement came over Reba's face.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ruby looked at her.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" she asked. Reba shook her head.

"He doesn't talk much since he's been recuperating." Ruby nodded before she tapped the bible again.

"About Six or Seven years ago, I found a young boy stumbling up the steps of the neighborhood church, half starved to death. I did the humanitarian thing and took him, fed him and gave him a place to stay. All too soon, it came time for him to be moving on, said he had his blood family to look for. But just before he left, he told me and showed me what I just showed you. If I had realized that the boy I took in all those years ago was your son, I might have cooked a little more often and made everyone sleep in the backyard out of respect," she said. Reba blinked in surprise.

"You took in Cole while he lived on the streets?" she asked. Ruby nodded simply.

"I've seen only a few cases where someone has been to hell and back, yet still retained their sanity," she said. Reba chuckled.

"Cole's many things, but sane isn't one of them," she joked. Ruby chuckled as well.

"Seriously though, once you get past the smart-alecky personality he displays on the surface; you find a strong since of honor, justice, and what's right and wrong. You don't see that in most teens today," she said. Reba nodded, as she had seen Cole's core personality come to the surface now and then.

"You should have seen him after he joined the fencing team. His twin sister was cornered in the hallway with a bunch of people picking and making fun of her. But when one guy slapped her, Cole appeared out of nowhere and tore his way through them to his sister. From that day on, everyone left her alone," said Reba.

"Well what happened to those that he fought?"

"Oh, he broke one kid's arm, another's nose, one guy's foot, but he nearly broke every bone in the boy's body that had slapped Kyra. Course it got him two weeks of suspension, but it never really fazed him."

"Sounds like the boy's got some mean in him," said Ruby.

"He gets it from his mother's side of the family," said Reba proudly. Ruby smiled and placed her hand on Reba's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for what you and your family has done for us," she said. Reba turned and took a picture of the family off the shelf.

"Here's a picture, to remind you of your crazy white family," she said. Ruby smiled.

"Thank you Reba," she said, truly touched. Outside, the growing sound of a siren sounded.

"I think the neighbors noticed the eighteen black people in the park," said Ruby before both of them laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Three weeks went back like a blur since Ruby and her family had returned to New Orleans. Reba sat on the couch reading a book while Cole sat in the chair next to her, writing on his pad of paper.

"Hey Reba," said Barbra Jean as she walked in though the front door.

"Barbra Jean it's been three weeks, when are you going to get rid of those silly corn rows," said Reba.

"Reba, I like how this looks. I like what it says about me. And plus, I cant," said Barbra Jean as she broke down into tears.

I've tried and tried, I think their stuck. I think I'm going to have to shave my head," she said in a high-pitched whining voice. Reba sighed and sat her book to the side.

"Alright, ill go out to the garage and get my weed whacker," she said, humor in her voice.

"Your gonna need a combine to get those things out," said Cole. His health had improved greatly over the past few weeks. Granted the occasional coughing fit still bothered him, but it was far better then being bed ridden.

"Don't!" said Barbra Jean, covering her hair with her hands. Jake walked in, holding a letter from Ruby. Cole stood and walked into the kitchen, paused and looked at the single candle on the table.

"Yes maim, I do believe we're even," he said, a grin forming in the corners of his mouth.


	20. Graduation

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"I can't believe my kids are graduated," said Reba as she walked into the kitchen. Van and Cheyenne walked in behind her, finding Kyra sitting at island.

"Its barely been a day, of course you can't believe it," said Kyra. Reba rolled her eyes slightly.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Which one? The annoying one or the one I actually like?"

"Cole," said Reba. Kyra stood and walked to the refrigerator.

"He's up in the attic," she said. Reba sat her purse on the island before she made her way upstairs. At the top, she found Cole sitting on a box while looking out a window.

"Whatchya doin?" she asked.

"Waiting for the right moment, did you know you can see dad's house out this window?" asked Cole.

"Oh, I know all too well," came the reply. Reba knelt next to Cole and looked at him.

"You know, I'm still having a hard time believing that my twins are graduating," she said.

"You think your having a hard time? I still cant believe that I actually managed to actually graduate," said Cole as he picked up the BB gun and took aim out the window. After a moment, he squeezed the trigger, and the gun discharged with a loud pop. From outside the window came a squeal as the metal ball made contact with Barbra Jean.

"Did you just shoot Barbra Jean with that?" asked Reba as she looked out the window, a grin forming on her face.

"Yep, nailed her good too," came the reply as he sat the BB gun down.

"I've been meaning to do that ever since Kyra moved in with your father," said Reba as she watched Barbra squirm on the ground.

"Really? Cause I've been wanting to do it since I got here," said Cole.

"I kinda figured that. What did you do to those BBs to make her squirm so much?"

"Hit a nerve running down the back of the leg, makes you lock up in pain for about a minute or so." Reba smiled slightly, pride in her child radiating.

"So do you have a plan for what you're going to do next?" she asked. Cole shrugged slightly.

"Make myself a sandwich and wait for Barbra Jean so I can see what other nerves I can hit," he said simply. Reba rolled her eyes.

"I mean now that you're out of high school," she said. Cole leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm.

"Kyra asked me to help her write lyrics for her band, so I guess that I'm gonna do that," said Cole. Reba looked at him with a look he had seen her give to all of his siblings but Jake. But before she could speak, he raised his hand and stopped her.

"The first thing you learn, both on the streets and in this family, is that family sticks together, regardless of the consequences," he said. Reba sighed and rapped her son in a hug.

"You may not have gotten to see this family when it was a whole, but I hope that what you did get to experience is enough for you," she said.

"It was worth every moment of it," said Cole as Reba released him. With a sigh, Reba reached behind her and brought up his pad.

"I think, that if your writing lyrics with your musician of a sister, you're going to need some paper to write," she said as she stood and started to walk back down stairs. She suddenly stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh by the way; one song you wrote, the one about the single mom and roots in the past, it was very good. I may even use it myself," she said before she disappeared. Cole smiled slightly as he looked down the pad in his hands, looking at his future. Glancing up, he watched as the sun began to sink into the west, and the thought image of a cowboy riding off into a sunset came into his mind.

With his smile growing, Cole stared into the red disk, and knew that he and everyone else in the family was happy. Standing, he turned and walked down the stairs, and towards his future.

**Well here it is, the of the story. If you really liked this one and want another, just let me know. I just may write a sequel if you really want it. But until then, I've hit the wall with ideas. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Long days and Pleasant nights to you all, **

**Jack.  
><strong>


	21. Update

**Hello there. **

**Wow, it feels like dusting off an old book with how long it's been sense I've touched this story. And I figured now was as good time as any to let any fans of this story that are still around know about the good news. **

**There will be a sequel. **

**Yes, you read that right, a sequel. After all these years inspiration has struck me once again. The first chapter will be up by the end of October or the first of November. **

**I look forward to seeing you all there. **

**Long Days and Pleasant Nights. **

**- Jack.**


End file.
